onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alpha Omega Plus
Welcome Alpha Omega Plus Templates Stop changing the portrait locations on templates. It goes by order of chronological appearance on every template. SeaTerror (talk) 19:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Crew galleries There's no need to get pictures of every entourage subordinate of Big Mom for the crew gallery, it just unnecessarily fills up space. Also, don't link to Mangastream as the source; just say "From Chapter 827" or whatever chapter your image is from. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:36, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. ---- Also, "enraged army" is a description, not a specific named group. And we're not going to clutter gallery templates with a dozen random no-names. 20:01, November 3, 2016 (UTC) 1. Yes, it's literally just an army that's angry. Random troops sent to avenge Cracker. 2. Unnamed characters can be added to gallery templates if they prove themselves noteworthy, i.e. fill some of these criteria: focused on/speaking role/multiple appearances/part of important group like "Three Musketeers" etc. Here we just had several equally unimportant people among dozens of soldiers, which would just clutter the gallery. If they get focused on in the future, THEN they might get added (in that situation, they're likely to get named anyway). 12:34, November 4, 2016 (UTC) If it was just a few I could see it, but as things stand there's like a dozen thrown in the background army masses. The only ones to get real focus right now are the ones in the front, who're all named. So like I said, it's best to wait for now. 02:48, November 6, 2016 (UTC)